slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Shinarei/Troll napisał litanie, czyli fieletono-esejo-recenzja SF
WITAJCIE PODDANI xDDD nje no....Siemano~~ Kupiłam sobie ostatnio łOTAKU. Rzuciło mi się w oczy, że szukają redaktora...więc Wasz Troll sobie pomyślał: "Mam lekkie pióro, resztki humoru, w miare poprawność gramatyczno ortograficzno jakąśtam i kocham to co robię....Może mógłbym popróbować zostać redaktorem?" jak sobie postanowiłam, tak też uczyniłam. Napisałam OBSZERNĄ serio xD bardzo obszerną felietono-esejo-recenzję SF, więc postanowiłam ją tu opublikować....Saaa Saaa, wklejam ją tu, jak coś źle to mówcie, hejććie, spamujcie i tak dalej xD Licze na to że ktoś chociaż prześledzi ten tekst wzrokiem xDDDD ;-; ;-; ;-; "Amour Sucre" Czyli pierwsza polskojęzyczna visual novel online Visual novel lub też "powieści wizualne" to jeden z najpopularniejszych rodzajów gier w Japonii. W porównaniu do shooterów czy bijatyk nie wymagają od gracza zręczności. Otóż w VN wystarczy tylko czytać i przewijać pojawiający sie tekst, oraz co jakiś czas wybierać odpowiedzi od których będą zależne dalsze losy bohaterów gry. No właśnie, o co chodzi z tą zależnością? W powieściach wizualnych gracz wciela się w postać głównego bohatera, prowadzi dialog z innymi postaciami, dokonuje wyborów. Jeśli będzie wybierał dobre odpowiedzi to gra zakończy się szczęśliwie, a jeśli odpowiedzi będą nietrafione to....wiadomo. Zwykle są zakończenia szczęśliwe, neutralne i złe. Prawdziwi fani VN będą dążyć do każdego z nich... Na tym zakończę krótki wstęp dla laików. Przejdę do głównego tematu, czyli właśnie pierwszej polskojęzycznej VN online. "Amour Sucre" to francuska gra VN z gatunku otome. W Polsce nosi nazwę "Słodki Flirt" (przepraszam, że w tytule użyłam wersji francuskiej, ale polska mnie drażni). Otome to gatunek VN w którym wcielamy sie w postać najczęściej młodej (i najczęściej mało inteligentnej) dziewczyny, a naszym zadaniem jest rozkochanie w sobie wybranego spośród plejady bishów chłopaka. Tak samo jest w "Słodkim Flircie". Cóż więc wyróżnia tę pozycje spośród setek innych gier otome? Po pierwsze, gra powstała we Francji, design jest jak najbardziej zbliżony do stylistyki anime, ale za część wizualną odpowiada Francuzka. Jej pseudonim to ChiNoMiko i z łatwością możemy ja znaleźć na DeviantArt'cie. Stworzyła cały świat SF, od postaci aż do fabuły. Oczywiście, nie byłoby w tym nic nadzwyczajnego gdyby nie fakt, że Chino nie zaprogramowała tej gry w Ren'py, czy innym tego typu programie, ale gra funkcjonuje jako strona internetowa. Za wydanie jej jest odpowiedzialna francuska firma Bemoov, która ma swój oddział m.in. w Hiszpanii, Niemczech, USA, Polsce oraz...Korei. W Polsce spod skrzydeł Bemoov wyszła również gra internetowa "Cromimi" w której hodujemy myszki i chomiki. Wróćmy jednak do SF... "Słodki Flirt" w Polsce funkcjonuje od stycznia 2012 roku, więc jest jeszcze "nowością" w porównaniu do "Nightwood" czy innych polskich gier online. Na początku tworzymy postać bohaterki, we Francji nazywa sie ją Sucrette, a w USA- Candy. U nas pasowałaby nazwa Słodzik ;) Przy tworzeniu postaci możemy wybrać włosy (krótkie, długie, kręcone i kolor), oczy, mimikę, oraz dodatki (np. rumieńce lub łzy). Na start dostajemy uroczy strój składający się z koszulki, spodenek i bamboszy, 100 $ i 100PA. A co to jest PA? PA to "punkty akcji" dzięki którym bohaterka może się przemieszczać między pomieszczeniami. Za każdy ruch traci się 2 PA, a dziennie dostaje się ich tylko 10. Dolary natomiast są nam potrzebne w czasie gry, żeby np. kupić coś potrzebnego do misji, lub po prostu możemy za nie kupować ubrania ;) Więc, mamy stworzoną Sucrette... No to lecimy na front! Klikamy w zakładkę "Miasto". Mapa miasta jest rozbudowana, ale o tym za chwile. Wybieramy Liceum. Trafiamy do Liceum Sweet Amoris, witają nas i tak dalej. Teraz najlepsza część, poznajemy chłopców z którymi przyjdzie nam rozmawiać całą grę. Na dziedzińcu wita nas młodzieniec swą czerwoną czupryną przypominający Wiśniewskiego, buntownik, rockowiec, ten zły w Liceum- Kastiel. Buntownicy zawsze są rozszarpywani przez fanki. Tak samo jest i w SF, według rankingu popularności na Wiki SF Kastiel jest najpopularniejszym chłopakiem w grze w Polsce. Ale droga do niego jest usłana różami...kolczastymi różami. Otóż jest on miły jak masaż papierem ściernym. Ciężko się do niego zbliżyć, co sie nie powie zawsze jest źle. Na jego obronę dodam, że warto przecierpieć jego komentarze i riposty, bo z czasem staje się zupełnie inną osobą ;) Pogadaliśmy z Kastielem, idziemy dalej. Trafiamy do pokoju gospodarzy, tam spotykamy Nataniela. Blondyn, złote oczy, krawat, elegancja-Francja. Na dzień dobry demonstruje nam swój facepalm (jeśli będziecie mieli tyle szczęścia co ja to przy każdym spotkaniu będzie was tym facepalmem witać), najwidoczniej chłopak ma słabe nerwy. Legendy głoszą, że łatwo się z nim dogadać... Jeśli jest się poważnym i sztywnym jak dąb...Nat nie toleruje braku powagi i żartów. Pod tą powłoką księcia z bajki skrywa się kujonek i pan doskonały, wręcz lizus. Dlatego też mi nie przypadł do gustu... Żeby zakończyć zapisy do szkoły musimy wykonać arcytrudną misje- Znaleźć spinacz do papieru. Jako iż na dobrą sprawę nie wiemy nawet, gdzie jest toaleta, dla niektórych może to być kłopotliwe. Dodam tylko, że w Sweet Amoris toalet chyba nie mają... Udało się! Znaleźliśmy spinacz, wracamy do Nataniela. Brakuje zdjęcia. No to udajemy się do miasta, robimy zdjęcie....na bazarze i wracamy do szkoły. Nagle jak spod ziemi wyrasta uroczy z metra cięty chłopaczek w okularach Harry'ego Pottera- Ken, a raczej Kentin. Okazuje się, że chodził on z naszą Su. Chodził, ale do poprzedniej szkoły... Jak nietrudno sie domyślić, Ken był (i jest) raczej szkolnym popychadłem...Co jednak się zmieni, ale nie będę tu zbytnio spoilerować... Poznaliśmy trójkę chłopaków...będzie ich jeszcze kilku...Ale oczywiście Su nie trafiła do szkoły męskiej, są również dziewczyny. Część z nich poznajemy z czasem, ale pozwólcie, że je przedstawię: przyjacielska Iris, nieśmiała Violetta, równie poważna co Nataniel Melania, buntownicza Kim, fałszywa Klementyna, najpiękniejsza, najmodniejsza itd. Rozalia, oraz Święte Trio- Amber, Li i Charlotte. Rozpiszę sie tylko o Trójcy, Amber to siostra Nata i jego zupełne przeciwieństwo. Ona i jej gromadka to typowe księżniczki, które myślą, że wszystko im wolno i nie raz napsują nam krwi... Wróćmy jeszcze na chwilę do chłopaków. Mamy ich trójkę, ale z czasem trochę ich dojdzie. Jako iż gra jest podzielona na ciągle tworzone odcinki, co jakiś czas ujrzymy nowe twarze. np. Jade'a i Dajana w odcinku 3, Dake'a w odcinku 9, chłopaka Rozalii, Leo (fr. wer. Leigh) , w odcinku 6, bliźniaków Alexa i Armina w odcinku 10, oraz w odcinku 5 trzeciego z głównej trójcy chłopaków Amorisa- Lysandra (trójca to Kas, Nat i Lys. Nie będę spoilerować co się stało z Kenem). Lysander jest chyba najbardziej charakterystycznym chłopakiem w grze. To typowy marzyciel, romantyk, wiecznie zamyślony i przez to roztrzepany i zapominalski. Według mnie to właśnie z nim najtrudniej jest się dogadać. Trzeba być delikatnym i nie wpychać nosa w nie swoje sprawy. Wyróżnia go również wygląd, o ile przy niebieskich i czerwonych włosach jego biała czupryna się nie wyróżnia, o tyle wyróżniają się oczy- Lys ma heterochromię, czyli różnobarwność tęczówek (jedno jest zielone, drugie złote), oraz ubiór. Lysander jest zafascynowany XIX wiekiem, więc ubiera się w wiktoriańskie koszule i fraki. Podobnie ubiera sie również jego brat- Leo... To tyle o postaciach naszych znajomych i wrogów. Są jeszcze postacie dorosłych (np. Borys lub Dyrektorka Liceum), postacie z odcinków specjalnych (np. Wampir Dimitri), pomagająca nam podczas gry Chinomimi symbolizująca ChiNoMiko, oraz nasza wróżka Titi, która przy spotkaniu daje nam podarki (a spotkać ją to cud). Mamy więc postacie, mamy liceum...teraz o przebiegu gry. Cały system SF różni się od stereotypowego systemu VN. Częściej musimy decydować co powie nasza bohaterka, mamy większą możliwość kustomizacji naszej postaci. W większości VN dostajemy gotowego bohatera, który ma swoją historie, imię, nazwisko, poglądy i wygląd, tu zaczynamy od zera. Wszelkie relacje z bohaterami i wydarzenia zależą od nas. Jesteśmy nową uczennicą, która zachowuje się jakby urodziła się wczoraj i nic nie wiedziała o otaczającym ją świecie. W grach otome bohaterki w które się wcielamy często są nijakie, ale Su jest zaostrzonym przypadkiem. Głupia, naiwna, bystra jak woda w klozecie. Najgorsze jest to, że mimo, iż w przypadku odpowiedzi i rozwoju fabuły mamy wiele do powiedzenia, to tych cech jej osobowości i jej tępego rozumowania nie możemy zmienić... "Słodka idiotka" idealnie opisuje Su i na miejscu tych postaci byłabym dla niej miła z czystego politowania... Równie denerwujący jest system PA. O ile da się uzbierać po 10 $ dziennie na jakieś ubrania, o tyle 10 PA to za mało... Za każdy ruch tracimy 2 PA, wiec 5 ruchów i do widzenia, see you tomorrow. Chyba, że ktoś "chomikuje" PA przez tygodnie by za jednym zamachem przejść cały odcinek (w sumie 1 odc=ok. 200-350 PA). Albo ktoś ma za dużo pieniędzy i dokupuje PA za realnie pieniądze. Tak, ta gra jest komercyjna...Ostatnimi czasy nawet bardzo komercyjna. W grze są również konkursy plastyczne i literackie organizowane przez administrację na forum. Szansa wygrania wynosi jakieś 5%. Jest również panel z zodiakami- codziennie losowany jest jeden znak zodiaku i w zależności od tego jaki zodiak wybraliśmy przy rejestracji możemy dostać 5 PA jeśli nasz znak został wylosowany. Zauważyłam, że najczęściej losowany jest lew, strzelec i koziorożec, ja mam pannę, więc gratisowe PA trafia mi się raz na 1,5 miesiąca... W grze mamy również "samopoczucie", podobno gdy spadnie do zera jesteśmy sparaliżowane na kilka dni... Obniża nam je Amber, podnosi np. Iris. Jeśli chodzi o świat w grze jest on dobrze rozwinięty. Mapa miasta jest przejrzysta, w sklepie z ubraniami mamy ogrom strojów do wyboru, mamy jubilera u którego możemy kupić pierścionki do odcinków specjalnych i te które zwiększają szanse na spotkanie z danym chłopakiem. Prócz tego dostajemy własne mieszkanie w którym mamy np. szafę z ubraniami, pudełko na pierścionki, spis zadań do zrobienia w grze, szafkę w której Su trzyma wszystko (od rysunków na ścianach, przez pająki, kury i skończywszy na pączkach), schowek na ilustracje, oraz telefon ze spisem naszych znajomych (bo w SF można zapraszać innych graczy do znajomych, pisać z nimi itd.) O co chodzi z tymi ilustracjami? Otóż w każdym odcinku możemy zdobyć ilustracje. Zakończenie może być dobre lub złe. Tu opłaca nam się tylko dobre... Jak zdobyć ilustrację? Trzeba mieć najwyższy wskaźnik relacji (lovometr) z danym chłopakiem. To jakie relacje mamy z chłopakami zależy od naszych odpowiedzi i poczynań w grze. Skoro najwyższy lovometr mamy np. z Kastielem to pod koniec odcinka musimy wybrać odpowiedni strój z kilku dostępnych, jeśli wybierzemy dobry strój mamy "randkę" z Kasem i dostajemy ilustracje, jeśli wybierzemy zły strój możemy spotkać np. Nata i on nas wystawi, więc ilustracji nie dostaniemy. Oczywiście, gra byłaby nudna, gdyby dostawało się tylko ilustracje z jednym chłopakiem. Jest więc opcja replay dzięki której możemy cofnąć się w czasie. Podczas replayu "historii" wskaźniki z chłopakami spadają do stanu przed zaczęciem wybranego odcinka i po jego zakończeniu dalej tworzymy historię. W replayu "wolnym" możemy się cofnąć do danego odcinka, a po zakończeniu replaya wracamy do tego odcinka i tych lovometrów na których zakończyliśmy. Jeśli więc chce sie zdobyć ilustracje bez zbędnego mieszania w historii polecam "wolny" replay. Do kwietna 2013 w polskiej wersji wyszło 14 odcinków + 5 odcinków specjalnych, a na francuskiej 17 odcinków + 6 specjalnych. Dostęp do odcinków specjalnych mamy za pomocą pierścionków, które albo dostajemy (np. na Wielkanoc) lub możemy je w dowolnym czasie kupić u jubilera za 100 PA. Podczas odcinków specjalnych nie tracimy PA co jest plusem, bo można się nieźle nabiegać. To by było tyle na temat systemu powiem jeszcze tylko o wszelkich dodatkach w grze... SF ostatnio stało się bardzo komercyjną grą. Najpierw PA za SMS, potem Artbook (który zakupiłam dlatego, że jestem fanką Chino), "manga", przypinki, breloczki, a teraz figurki... Dla kogoś, kto ceni sobie prace ChiNoMiko Artbook jest trafionym zakupem, ale jeśli chce sie zobaczyć jakieś dodatkowe ilustracje czy szkice raczej się nie sprawdzi. Dodatkowych szkiców i W.I.Pów jest tyle co kot napłakał, a pozostałe ilustracje są do zdobycia w grze. Dodaj jeszcze tylko, że Chino ma bardzo zachwiany styl. Prace z odcinków 1-3 nie wyglądają najlepiej, między odcinkiem 5, a 8 jest już lepiej, przy odcinkach 9-15 Chino osiagneła swój szczyt, a od 16 jej kreska zaczęła upadać (wodogłowia, spłaszczone twarze, talie osy itd.) Za "mangę" odpowiedzialna jest hiszpańska grupa XianNu Studio. Jako iż całość nie była tworzona wg. schematu przez Japończyka w Japonii, może być to tylko "komiks inspirowany mangą", chociaż autorki ciagle mówią o tym jak o prawdziwej mandze. Kreska nie zachwyca, bardziej przypomina komiks amerykański lub europejski pokroju "W.I.T.C.H" lub "Winx" są niby te typowe dla komiksu japońskiego chibi, czy mimika, ale to nie to... Całość była wydana po francusku, więc na temat fabuły niewiele mogę powiedzieć: Lynn (czyli nasza Su) ma urodziny, ale zła ciotka, która się nią opiekuje (Titi) nie chce pozwolić na zorganizowanie imprezy, więc Lys, Nat, Kas, oraz przyjaciel z dzieciństwa Lynn- Wiktor postanawiają wziąść sprawy w swoje ręce. Komiks jest o tyle ciekawy, że ma, podobnie jak w grze, możliwość kilku zakończeń. Co prawda nie jest to zbyt spektakularne w formie komiksu, ale pomysł był dobry. Po prostu kiepskie wykonanie. Kupując mangę i artbooka otrzymuje sie specjalne kody. W artbooku jest kod na 100PA i $, oraz unikalny strój (nie zachwycający zresztą), a w mandze 100PA i $ + Wiktor w zakładce "Moi Faceci". Niestety, co mi po nim skoro Chino potwierdziła, że nie pojawi się on w grze... Grupa AS wystawiała się również na kilku francuskich konwentach, gdzie uczestnicy mieli okazję spotkać Chino i dostać autograf. Sprzedawane były również przypinki i breloczki z postaciami z gry. Dla mnie zaraz po poznaniu Chino i tak największą atrakcją byłoby zrobienie sobie zdjęcia z tekturowym Lysandrem ;) Na kolejne Japan Expo w Paryżu, Bemoov planuje sprzedaż figurek męskiej trójcy z Amorisa. Były głosowania na Facebooku. Pierwsze wygrał Lys, drugie Kas, a trzecie niewielką przewagą głosów Nat (prawie wyprzedził go Armin). Powiem szczerze. Nie dałabym 20 Euro za 10 centymetrową figurkę chibi Lysa, czy Kasa. Jakby cała trójka tyle kosztowała to bym się zastanowiła... Figurki te raczej jakością nie będą dorównywać Nendoroidom Good Smile Company. Mam Nendoroida i z czystym sumieniem mogę powiedzieć, że jest on dobrze wykonany. W przypadku figurek SF będę bała się zobaczyć nawet zdjęcia... Mam przed oczami obraz masowo produkowanych, źle pokolorowanych pokrak z taniego plastiku...Mam nadzieję, że moje koszmary się nie spełnią. Kolejnym gadżetem jest aplikacja "Dream of...". Jest to aplikacja na Ipody i Ipady. To swego rodzaju budzik z chłopakiem z gry. Na start dostajemy Nataniela, Kastiela i Lysandra można dokupić za bodajże 5 Euro. Aplikacja jest oczywiście po francusku... Jedynym powodem dla którego wyczekiwałam premiery tej aplikacji były głosy chłopaków. Niestety się zawiodłam. Głosy są dobrane źle i brzmią bardziej jak 30-latkowie niż licealiści. O ile głos Kasa, czy Nata da się zdzierżyć, o tyle Lys miał naprawde źle dobrany głos. I to potwierdzi prawie każdy... To by było na tyle mojego "wykładu" o "Słodkim Flircie". Mogłabym napisać o tym książkę, ale udało mi się przekazać i tak wiele treści. Ogólnie polecam tę grę każdemu, szczególnie dziewczynom cierpiącym na niedobór bishounenów. Fanów prawdziwych visual novel może odstraszyć system, niektórych cukierkowość, a jeszcze innych te wszystkie gadżety... Ja grę i jej uniwersum oceniam na 7,5/10. Mogłoby być lepiej. Co było lepsze na początku stało sie gorsze teraz, a co gorsze na początku teraz jest lepsze. Wiem tylko, że gra jest naprawdę popularna o czym świadczą chociażby ponad 3 miliony graczy na samej francuskiej wersji. A jak wspomniałam gra jeszcze raczkuje ;) ~ShinaRei EDIT: Paczajcie co znalazłeeeem http://www.rinmarugames.com/game/?game_id=305 Oto jaaaa: thumb|400px Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach